Winter's Predicament
by LittleSunDragon17
Summary: When Winter Schnee first met Ruby and Blake, she truly believed that Weiss was on a good team at Beacon. That's until she met Yang Xiao Long. Both went off on a really bad start...until one certain night when Winter falls hard for the blonde brute. She decides to find a plan to tell the brawler her true feelings, but will she follow through or forget it like nothing? Elderburn!


**Happy reading~!**

* * *

Winter Schnee was in quite a predicament.

She was standing in her usual soldier posture, right outside of Team RWBY's dorm room. Winter needed to talk to Weiss but her will power to knock the door was lost. She was Winter Schnee, CEO of the Schnee Altasian military, _goddamnit_!

For the past couple months, Winter has been on a top secret mission as a huntress and seemed to be at a halt. Now, Winter has been having some free time frequently getting to know her little sister's team that turned Weiss...happier? Ever since, Winter actually seemed to get along with _most_ of them. The girl with the red hoodie and gigantic scythe did in fact put a shock on Winter's face when they all decided to spar to show her what they were made of. She had a keen eye that the little rose had a semblance regarding speed. And boy was she right.

* * *

 _A couple months ago..._

"This is my partner, Ruby Rose," Weiss introduced, whereas the silver-eyed girl mentioned gushed wildly at Winter. She had short black hair with red tips along with silver eyes and a little taller than Weiss wearing what it seemed a black skirt and red hoodie.

Winter held out her hand for Ruby to shake. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Rose."

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Your the actual Winter Schnee! Its a pleasure to meet you!" Ruby squealed in delight, taking Winter's hand in hers and shaking in excitment. Weiss growled.

"Calm down, you dolt! Have more manners to my sister!" Weiss yelled. Winter gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"No need, little sister. She seems quite interesting."

Ruby and Weiss both stopped their bickering. "What?" Both said.

Winter still had a mutual expression, "Show me your skills, Ms. Rose. I want to see if your capable of being on my sister's team. Considering Ozpin chose you as the leader."

"How did you know I was leader?" Ruby asked.

"I have my ways." Winter replied.

Weiss then pushed Ruby to the middle of the auditorium where the students spar or show their skills during class.

* * *

 _Present..._

The next teammate in mind was Blake Belladonna. Out of Weiss' team, even though Blake seemed to be the more stoic and reserved one of the group, she was quite certainly intimidated when she met Winter. And Winter knew it from the start. Among other things in which she found amusing that Weiss' team had not realized sooner. Let's just say it involved a pair of cat ears on the top of Blake's head.

* * *

 _A couple months ago..._

"Winter, I want you to meet Blake, one of my other teammates," Weiss said, her voice sounding nervous. Winter noticed but decided not to ask.

Winter analysed the black-haired girl. She was taller than Weiss but couple inches shorter than Winter herself. She had bright unique, amber eyes along with a black/white theme outfit. What intrigued Winter the most was the perky bow on the top of her head. Thats when Winter noticed.

"Greetings, Ms. Belladonna," Winter formally said.

"The pleasure is mine, Ms. Schnee," Blake let out, her voice wavering. Winter gave a look towards Weiss, but she didn't notice as she seemed to be urging Blake to talk. When no one was looking, Winter smirked.

Blake was shifting her weight uncomfortably between her legs, her gaze always looking around when Winter seemed to give her full attention to the faunus.

"What is your semblance, Ms. Belladonna?" Winter asked.

Blake's eyes shot back up, "Uh," she paused. "Shadow clones."

Winter's eyebrow shot up, "Quite...unique, I must say." Weiss seemed like she was about to explode from shaking too much, "Weiss."

Weiss flinched from her name. "Yes, Winter?"

"Can you please stop acting so nervous. I already know the dear secret that both of you, no doubt the whole team, is hiding," Winter nonchalantly explained. Blake and Weiss eyes widened. "It is actually quite unsettling."

"How...?" Blake whispered in shock. Winter didnt seem fazed.

"You mean the two cat ears perched on the top of your head, Ms. Belladonna? I'm not trying to sound rude but even grimm miles away can see how obvious you guys are trying to hide it," Winter said expressionless.

"Your not repulsed? By Blake being a faunus?" Weiss exclaimed. Winter simply shook her head.

"No, little sister." Both girls sighed in relief, as Winter felt the tension of the air finally lifted. But it still seemed sophisticated. "I've seen far worse faunus of the like, all around Remnant when I was on duty. Many of whom were either my own soldiers or world criminals. And the minute I realized you were a faunus, which wasn't long at all, knowing Weiss was with you not having a scowl or disgust on her face, shown me she trusts you. That tells me enough that you have clearly been good to my sister."

Both girls looked as if Winter had the cure for cancer. Weiss sighed, "I should've never doubted you, dear sister. I apologize. You've always been different from the Schnee Family. From Father. I'm glad you've always looked through the different perspective."

Winter simpled nodded her head in acknowledgement. Blake looked at Winter like a fangirl. It actually made Winter a little unsettled.

"Ms. Belladonna, why dont you show me the skills that got you into Beacon? It shown that you've gotten accepted without even transcripts."

Blake smiled, "I'll be glad too, Ms. Schnee."

Winter nodded. "Lead the way, sister." Weiss made a small smile as she gladly led Blake and Winter to the auditorium.

* * *

After those two, Winter seemed relieved. She believed that Weiss was placed with good teammates, even though she had one more to go. She wasn't going to lie as she already planned an appointment with Ozpin if she believed that Ruby or Blake was not good for her little sister's sake as a huntress-in-training. Even if Weiss liked them or not. That view changed rapidly when Weiss finally introduced Winter to the last member of Team RWBY. Winter never again came to a conclusion without fully analysing all of the sources thoroughly ever again.

It came off on a _really_ bad start.

* * *

 _A couple months ago..._

A week after meeting Blake, Winter was assigned to take all of her luggage to a nearby top-notch hotel that was near Beacon. Weiss gave her a call that it was the perfect idea for Winter to finally meet the last member of her team but Winter noticed that Weiss seemed...a little annoyed with a hint of fear. Winter raised an eyebrow through her phone when she realized this. She said nothing but, "Might as well, little sister. I will be at the Hyatt Hotel's entrance at 6 PM. Do not be late or I will unpack without you."

Later that day, Winter was unadmittedly frustrated, as it was previously 6:21 PM and Weiss and her teammate was nowhere in sight. Winter should have known and was about to decide to go on in and let the bell boy do his job as he asked numerous times to do her bags.

When the bell boy came again, Winter already had her answer. "Why, yes. You can-"

"Winter! Winter! We're here! I am so sorry we are so horrifyingly late!" a familiar voice called out behind her, as Winter turned and saw Weiss with an obnoxiously tall blonde.

When they walked up, Winter's eyes seemed to gaze towards the blonde. She seemed as tall as Winter and even she knew she was quite tall. Long, unruly kept golden blonde hair went all across her back bringing out her bright lilac eyes. She wore black short shorts along with a yellow tank with a flaming heart emblen at her left breast covered by a brown short sleeved jacket. That's when Winter noticed something odd as she landed her gaze lower.

The blonde was wearing a right prosthetic arm starting from her elbow. Winter raised an eyebrow.

'Interesting...' Winter thought.

Winter shooed away the shocked bell boy, as he scurred away. The blonde had a big smile on her face.

"Oh, Winter. Please forgive me. This idiot of a brute had to take a shower at the time when I specifically told her not too as it would make us late-" Weiss rambled, glaring at the blonde girl. She only snickered at Weiss.

"Sorry, princess. I had to have my intense workout today with Nora. I didn't think it would go as long as it did," The blonde explained, face filled with amusement.

Winter made a cough, catching the attention of the two younger girls. Weiss chuckled nervously, "Oh my apologies, Winter. This is the last member of Team RWBY. Her name is-"

"Yang. Yang Xiao Long," The blonde winked towards Winter. She took Winter's hand and kissed the top of her knuckles. Winter was startled at the action. But she quickly regained her cool composure and took her hand back.

"Yang!" Weiss snapped.

"Its...a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Xiao Long," Winter calmly said, although her heart was beating quite rather fast. Yet it was quickly overcome with slight annoyance. Yang simply grinned her way. "What are your relations towards my sister, as it seems you like to call her...'Princess'?"

Weiss gave another glare towards Yang, "Nothing but teammates. She always has to flirt with every attractive being she sees. Its insufferable."

Yang laughed, "You've never said you didn't like it though, Weissy." Winter's eye twitched.

"Weiss...-y?" Winter repeated. Weiss gulped. "It quite seems, Weiss, your teammate needs to educate herself more before she's able to call you such a name."

Winter swore she saw a flicker of a flame coming from the blonde, "Excuse me?" Yang growled.

Weiss held up a hand stopping Yang from moving forward, "Yang Xiao Long! You are talking to my older sister. She's the CEO of the Schnee military back in Atlas-"

"So?" Yang snapped back.

"What makes you think that your able to talk back to me, Ms. Xiao Long? Do you not know your place?" Winter calmly said, but a tone that clearly said, 'come at me.'

"Just because your some high officer back at Atlas doesnt give you the right to call me stupid!" Yang said.

Winter had no expression, "Oh really now? Clearly I'm older than you plus more experience and more educational skills to show. Plus your resume shows how you must not care about your classroom work."

At this point, Yang dared to step closer to the eldest Schnee, who did not step down. Both faces were inches away from eachother. Bright, angry lilac eyes against a cool, hard azure.

Yang shook her head, "At least I take care of my younger sister." Winter was not prepared for that, and took a step back. Weiss gasped. Yang stopped the staring contest with Winter, who didn't know why, didnt want it to stop. Those lilac eyes seem... quite fetching.

"Yang Xiao Long! How dare you! I'll have you know, Winter only came because of her mission and if she had the ability to free-willing come here, I bet you the whole company she would-"

"So you want to go down that road, it seems?" Winter half-growled, as of now they are both butting heads. "I'll have you know, I may not be always there for Weiss but I will always support her and give her the reassurance she needs. Especially when no doubt she goes insane with someone like you around." Yang seemed to stop having that frustration in her lilac eyes and Winter didnt know why.

Weiss had now a growing fear rise up, "Come on guys. Let's just unpack Winter's bags into her room and-"

"So that was why you wanted me to tag along? To meet your evil older sister and even pick up her bags while she called me stupid?"

"Just do it before I eviscerate you into millions of pieces," Weiss warned.

Yang rolled her eyes and gave one last annoyed look towards Winter, who gave her a daring look, and walked past her barely brushing shoulders and walked towards Winter's bags.

Winter turned to look as she saw the backside of Yang. And lets just say it took Weiss and even Yang to have her focus to reality once again.

* * *

After that day, it lead to very, unsettling weeks and even months after that between the two. Fighting, sparring, arguments...you name it. Team RWB obviously noticed it too but Winter realized they didn't want to get involved.

Yet, Winter didnt know how but one night her and Yang were fighting over who was the better older sister involving cooking. During the stay, Winter became more relaxed and that night one accident led to another. Winter decided to gain up on Yang who was standing in front of her with frustration yet amusement in her eyes. But Winter did not see the banana peel that Sun left behind on the floor in the kitchen. In that instant, when Winter stepped forward unto the banana peel, her feet slid forward rapidly under Yang's feet making Winter fall backwards. While Winter tried but failed and lost her balance and waited for the hard impact, it never came as strong arms wrapped around her. Unfortunately, Yang was not fast enough but didnt seem to let go, as she swiftly slid under Winter to take the impact instead. When Yang hit the hard wood floor, her body felt all tingly. Her head hit the floor pretty hard with a loud _thump_! Winter's eyes widened and gasped but before she said anything, Yang shot up and kissed her. After a couple sweet seconds, Winter gave in and responded. Neither of them thought it would have them making out in the middle of Beacon's student Kitchen for half an hour. Never in Winter's life thought that day would be the best day of her life.

When they stopped, Yang passed out.

The next morning Weiss told Winter that Yang did admit to them she "saw stars" when her head hit. Also Winter found out Yang had a small concussion and was forced by Ruby and Blake on going to the nurse's office. Suprisingly, when Yang got out of the nurse's office, that the blonde never told Team RWBY about the kiss...just the fall and how Yang was being respectful and helped a "friend" out.

Yet, both girls never mentioned it after that. Which now leads to Winter's predicament.

She finally decided it was time to tell Weiss about the 'incident' in the kitchen. But the only way to do that is to go through Team RWBY's dorm room.

Which she was standing right in front of the door, yet couldn't bring herself to knock.

But to have Winter see that _beautiful specimen_ , once again, will make her lose her mind. She recalls the last time she went in without knocking, Yang was previously doing situps with only a tank-top on, revealing stone hard abs full-on display on the edges of Blake's bed. Winter remembered that Ruby called her an "Ice scuplture" rather than 'Ice Queen' since Blake and Weiss explained Winter didnt move until an hour later.

Winter finally knocked.

"Coming!~" A sing-song voice called out. Winter's whole body stiffened. _Oh no._

Yang opened the door to reveal a stone-cold Winter. "Oh, Hiya Ice Queen! Kinda odd to see you during the middle of the weekend. I thought you had better things to do regarding your mission rather than come see us?"

Winter's mouth went dry. Yang was in her signature 'Pajamas' again, an orange tank-top that showed a sneak peak of her abs and boy shorts which put on display her toned legs.

Ruby zipped up next to her older sister. "Yaaang! Stop pestering Winter with your rambling. Come on in, Winter! Your basically one of us now so you dont have to knock anymore." Ruby guided Winter into the dorm, which got Winter to get out of her stupor. Winter decided to thank Ruby later from her embarassment once everything blows over.

Blake looked up from her book on her bed (Was she able to concentrate with a full-blown show happening right in front of her own bed?) and said, "Hopefully Yang wont be doing sit-ups on purpose next time." Yang laughed.

"Blakey, I never fail to always entertain our guests." Everyone in the room except for Winter groaned.

Weiss got up from her studies, "Oh Winter! Its nice to see you at an odd hour. What's on your agenda?"

Winter finally seemed to gain her composure, "I've actually need to converse with you, Weiss. Although I see you're busy and I wont take away from your studies, you need them to succeed. May I come another day?"

Weiss immediately got up and slammed her textbook down,"O-Of course I'll talk! I always have time! What's on your mind?" Winter knew Weiss always wanted a sister-to-sister talk once in a while. Which it seemed they hadn't.

Winter noticed the whole team was looking at her but only the lilac pair gave her chills up her spine. "I wish to speak with you in private. If thats okay?" Winter calmly said, her former soldier tone leaked through.

"Anything you want, Winter." Weiss said. Yang snickered.

"Weiss is like a love-sick puppy when it comes to Winter," the blonde said. Blake was now up and elbowed Yang hard in the stomach, "oof!"

Acting like she didn't see it, Winter said, "Let's take a walk around Beacon, shall we? I want to relive the unique scenery here." Weiss nodded.

Both Schnee sisters walked out of the dorm.

Ruby scrunched her face up in thought, "I wonder what they are gonna be talking about. Winter usually never talks to Weiss without us."

"I believe its either a confession or maybe even advice," Yang suggested nonchalantly.

Blake smirked, "More than you know, Yang."

"What was that, Blakey?"

"Nothing!"

* * *

"What's up, sister? You never usually want to talk without the others." Weiss asked. When they got in front of Beacon's signature gym, Winter stopped. Weiss turned back around, "Winter?"

"I need to tell you something." Winter wasn't looking at Weiss but more at the bushes they were near.

"Well..what is it? Are you leaving?" Winter shook her head. "Well? What is it?"

"Remember a couple weeks ago? When Yang and I fought at the kitchen in the students section? When Yang caught my rare clumsiness and took my fall?" Winter slowly started.

It took Weiss a couple minutes to remember the memory but then nodded, "Yes."

Winter sighed and looked into Weiss' eyes. The eldest Schnee sibling knew she shouldn't be beating around the bush. So Winter decided to get it over with as soon as possible, "We kissed."

"WHAT?!" Weiss screeched at the top of her lungs. "Y-you and Yang?! You guys kissed eachother?!" Weiss' whole face turned beet red. Winter didn't know if it was out of pure embarassment or fury.

After a couple minutes, Winter let Weiss fume out her frustrations yet her dignity. Besides, she did deserve it because Winter knew Weiss wasn't expecting something like that. "Who kissed who?" Weiss finally asked.

Winter looked up at the sky, "She kissed me."

"WHAT?!" Weiss yelled once again, this time Winter flinched for a second, then regained her cool composure. "Wait until I get my _hands_ on that oaf! She will never again see the light of day! Maybe I can have Father put her in jail for sexual harassment...?"

Winter rolled her eyes and decided to tell her the other part of the story. "But I was the one who didn't make her stop." Weiss stopped suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"I am referring that when she kissed me, I responded back and we made out on the floor for about half an hour. I kept the kiss going. She only started it."

Weiss almost wanted to puke. "Oh my god...my sister, Winter Schnee...fell under my useless teammate's charm?!" Fake tears were at the corners of her eyes.

Looking away, a faint blush covered Winter's cheeks. Weiss noticed. "Oh my god! You did! Don't tell me you guys are dating?!" Weiss asked again. Winter sighed.

"That is the problem, dear Weiss. I _want_ it to be something more than a friendship." Weiss almost fainted right then and there. Winter wasnt having it. She was really falling for the Blonde. "Weiss Schnee. I am being one hundred percent serious. You are an adult! If you keep up with these shenanigans, I am going to march you back down to the dorm and rather ask someone else for help!" Winter shouted.

Weiss finally looked up at Winter without any remorse and with seriousness in her eyes. She realized that Winter would _never_ seem that serious about someone much less snap at her own sister. Weiss couldnt believe it.

"You really like Yang, dont you?"

Winter sighed dejectedly, "Very much so, yes."

"And your asking for my help or advice?"

Winter, CEO of the Schnee military of Atlas, shrugged. "If I'm lucky, maybe both."

Weiss sighed, "I'd never thought I would see the day my older sister would fall for an oaf of my own teammate. Especially the _wild_ one..." she mumbled.

Winter raised an eyebrow, "What are you saying, sister?" Weiss jumped.

"N-nothing...although, I dont think I would be of much help...yet we both know others who would," Weiss smirked, as she started to walk back towards the dorms.

Winter looked at her sister, "Who do you have in mind?"

"Blake and Ruby of course."

" _What?!_ " Winter hissed, running up and catching Weiss by the arm. "We can't tell others about...about...my feelings for Yang. The more people that know, the more of the chance that the media will. I refuse to let Father know about this. He will immediately expose me and soon my position as CEO will-"

Weiss sighed, "Winter?"

Winter realized she rambled and placed a hand on her nonchalant face, "I apologize for not thinking before speaking. That is unlikely of me."

"Do you believe that Ruby or Blake will expose your secrets?" Weiss asked.

For a couple seconds, Winter thought and looked down at the floor then she answered, "No. I believe that they will keep my secrets until they are told not too." Weiss smiled.

"There's your answer." Weiss said, a hint of amusement in her tone. Winter noticed and shook her head.

"Very well then, Weiss. I believe in your teammates to keep my secret involving Yang." Winter relented.

That's when both sisters decided to walk back towards the dorms as it seemed to be almost sundown.

* * *

The next morning, Winter didn't know where to start. It was Sunday, so the last day of the weekend. Weiss explained to her to come around the afternoon, since that's when Yang traditionally went to the gym with Pyrrha to workout together. She also explained after was when Blake usually went to the library to do her studies and Ruby usually zipped off somewhere to practice with her scythe. After Yang left, Weiss told the others to stay with her in the dorms for a bit because they were "expecting a visitor."

When Winter walked up nonchalantly towards Team RWBY's dorm room for the numerous time, she decided to knock twice and open the door.

Weiss was on her bed, clicking away on her scroll, Ruby was reading a Weapons Magazine and Blake was previously reading one of her books.

"Winter!" Weiss said, a small smile forming on her lips. Winter noticed there was a sparkle in her eyes when they made eye contact and she knew today was gonna be full of embarrasment.

"Hello, Weiss. Blake, Ruby," Winter gestured, as both said their endearments back.

"I assume you are our 'visitor'?" Blake stated. Weiss nodded.

"Why yes, she is. Winter, why dont you come sit down?" Weiss said, scooting over and patting the spot next to her.

Winter hesitated. One reason, she didn't know why Weiss seemed so relaxed and chipper today. Weiss never usually acted this way. Second reason, was the fact that Winter never actually sat down on Team RWBY's beds. Only did she once or twice on a chair in the living room but not those 'death traps' Weiss called them. Let's just say she didnt have...trust for the beds to not crush her. With a reluctant sigh, Winter stiffly walked over and sat next to her sister.

Ruby was already across the room and sat next to Blake who was looking at the Schnee sisters, "What's going on?" Ruby asked, "Shouldn't Yang be here too?"

Winter was about to speak when the faunus spoke, "I believe this is about Yang. Am I correct?" Blake asked. Weiss and Winter exchanged quick glances with their eyes.

"Winter, why dont you tell them what really explained that night when Yang took your fall?" Weiss suggested, and Winter swore that Weiss had a hint of a smirk on her face.

After a couple minutes of silence as Winter had two new pairs of eyes on her, especially since one of them is blood related to her crush while the other is the assigned partner, she struggled to speak. That's when Winter growled under her breath. These are kids, for Oum's sake! Why should she be caring about their opinion on her feelings for their blonde teammate?

And so, thats when Winter told them the whole truth behind that night. Where instead of Yang asking her if shes alright when they fell, that she leaned up and kissed her. How that whole time Winter didn't stop it and soon both made out on the kitchen floor for half an hour. Where finally Yang passed out once they stopped.

Let's just say Winter was not expecting the reactions she got. The black cat Faunus had a smug look on her face as she looked at Weiss then Winter. Ruby looked like as if she was in Professor Port's class as if he was giving another boring story from his younger years.

Winter couldn't stand the silence any longer, "Well?"

Blake gave an odd look towards Weiss before saying, "I kinda knew it all along, Ms. Schnee-"

Winter rose her hand to stop her, "Please, Blake. Call me Winter. It's only natural since considering I told you explicit feelings of mine about your partner."

The said faunus nodded as she further explained her reasons on noticing. How Winter would always give Yang a look that was different than her looks with the others. How Winter would always stare when the brawler was working out in the dorm when she was present in the dorms. Or since _after_ the accident, their arguments weren't as harsh as they used to be and seemed to be more of amusement. And that was only the few that was explained and how much Winter took listening too. Which truly brought Winter to curse herself in anger and frustration as she realized how much she wasn't watching herself. She was the CEO of the Atlasian Army! She would be deeply scowled upon if anyone around her ranks saw her at this vulnerable state. She made a low growl only enough for her to hear.

Winter knew it was just gonna end out like this. And she didn't like it one bit.

Thats when she realized she needed to refresh her mind.

Thats when Winter shot up from the bed, acting as if her scroll went off and decided to walk toward the door, "I must be on my way. Ironwood contacted me of an emergency. Call me, Weiss, if anything happens." Winter darkly said, her tone easily seemed frustrated.

As if on cue, when Winter opened the door, a sweaty and beat up and bruised Yang showing up in nothing but a yellow sports bra, black spandex shorts with her workout shirt and towel around her broad shoulders. Her gym/boxing bag was lazily slung over her shoulders. Winter noticed how the sweat made the blonde's muscles gleam brightly in the light when she walked through the door. Winter's breath caught in her throat at the sight.

Yang didn't seem to see her, as the blonde was looking down in most likely in exhaustion. That's when the blonde walked straight into the elder Schnee.

"O-oh shit." Yang hastily said, "Sorry, Ice Queen. Didn't see ya' there," her voice was all husky and low, most likely due to the hard work out.

Winter felt something rise within her and she knew she needed to get out of there before anything gets worse as it already was. She could still feel the warm and captivating aura from the brawler and all she really wanted to do was hug her tight and cuddle up next to her even if she was drenched in sweat..."Whatever, Yang. I was leaving for an emergency anyways," she said bitterly.

After she said it, she immediately regretted her decision as now Yang looked up with pure confusion yet betrayal in her lilac eyes. Winter wanted nothing but to deeply apologize and hug the girl but she knew it wouldn't change anything.

"Winter...?" She heard her sister say, but that was the last thing Winter heard before she walked out and slammed the door, heading for the outskirts of Vale. If she stayed any longer she knew it would be even worse.

Maybe a couple drinks would ease her stressful mind of the horrible day.

Or five.

* * *

 **So, how was it? Is it good? Bad? It's my first shot doing Elderburn...clearly I'm planning to add a couple more chapters in the story. Leave me a couple of reviews if you want me to continue or pm me of any creative ideas for it! :)**


End file.
